Always: by your side
by peachykeendramaqueen
Summary: Malfoy's broken...so who'll pick up the pieces? :3 This is a short story about the DracoxMalfoy pairing that takes place in their sixth year of school. I'll be uploading new chapters every week, so please take a look!


Hee Welcome all .

This is my first fan fiction, so...I hope it's at least _decent_...well, it's harry potter xD This story focuses on the possible pairing of HermionexDraco. (soooo cute, bad boy + good girl is always adorable!) xD Oh! and this is only the first chapter...so it won't be as interesting as the rest...so I hope you'll stick with it!! . Thanks! and enjoy (please!)

* * *

"Draco, kill them _all_," the snarling voice whispered. "Leave no one alive"

He gasped and sprung up from the bed. _It was only a dream. _

But, this nightmare was _reality. _

* * *

"Oy, Hermione!"

She glanced up from her book. "Yes, Ron? What is it that's so important enough to make you interrupt my studies?

"Well, I'd say _anything_would be more important than that" Hermione glared at him. "But, Professor McGonagall is looking for you. I suppose she's wants to talk about your plans for next year, since, we will be graduated in another year and all…" Hermione shot him a worried glance. "She got me last week, I suppose it was only a matter of time she'd need you, but I wouldn't worry…I mean, I had no idea what I wanted to be…and I'm sure there were tons of others who didn't know either… so…" he tried desperately to console her.

"Thanks Ron," she said, gathering her things and making her way out of the common room.

_Plans for next year, eh? Well…I do want to continue SPEW, but I suppose I'd have to commit to something else as well, to earn money, since, I doubt SPEW would raise any…and I do need funds for the charity…_her thoughts rambled on and on until she reached McGonagall's classroom.

She stepped up to the door and knocked softly, twice. She heard a stern "Yes?" and proceeded to open the door.

"Hello professor, you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Miss Granger, yes, please take a seat," she motioned towards the chair across her desk.

Hermione gracefully dropped herself into the chair, but her thoughts were anything but graceful. _Oh god, what if SPEW doesn't work? I hadn't planned on any other career, but thinking more about it now, I'd need a way to support myself and the cause. Seven years of hard work and I'm going to end up a failure…this can't be! I-I…_

"Now, as you know, I've been interviewing the students for future career choices," McGonagall started. "Do you have any idea what you'd like to pursue, Miss Granger? I usually go through my students' files before asking this, but seeing as your grades are impeccable, I don't feel the need to go through that."

Hermione fidgeted. Everyone seemed to think she had her whole life planned out before her…sure, she had phenomenal grades, but she'd been too quick to decide her future plans.

"Well…" she began. "I was hoping to continue SPEW, that is, the _Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare,_"

"Yes…I have heard of that before…" McGonagall said, frowning disapprovingly.

"But…I suppose I'd need something else on the side. I mean…I need funds for SPEW, not to mention I have to support myself..."

"And do you have any careers in mind?"

"None"

McGonagall looked surprised. "I see, then shall I bring out the list?"

"I suppose…"

The Professor pulled out a massive binder labeled "CAREERS"

"Well, with your grades and talents, you have many career opportunities, so where shall we start?"

"The top, I suppose."

Professor McGonagall opened up the colossal binder and began flipping through the pages.

* * *

"And then what?" Harry inquired.

"Well…we sat there another hour, discussing possible options…but I still have no idea."

She had met up with Harry and Ron on her way to the common rooms. They had just made their way to the moving staircases. The three stepped onto one of the stairs as it began to rise towards the common rooms.

Hermione turned around to face the other two, and behind them she noticed an unusually _pale_ Draco standing not too far behind. She kept looking. It seemed as though something was terribly _wrong_. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but somehow he seemed sad…scared…

Eventually, he caught her gaze."What is it, mudblood?" He asked, mockingly, but his usual scorn seemed to be replaced with a feeble, pitiful voice.

Hermione couldn't help but worry. "Is something wrong Malfoy? You seem…different"

He glared up at her, he was now grasping one of his arms, he seemed to be in pain. "Of course something's wrong, there's a _filthy creature _like_ you _on the same stairwell as me, what could possibly be worse?"

Hermione frowned. _Well, if that's how you're going to be, fine, forget you._ She whipped her head around dramatically.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stepped off the stairs as soon as they reached their destination and slipped into the common room.

Later that night, Hermione couldn't help but worry about Malfoy again. _He really did look awful…could he be sick? But, then again, he didn't seem ill (I mean, he was still able to mock me)…he seemed more…broken…scared, rather than sick._ These were the thoughts that occupied her mind as she slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

HOW WAS IT?! WAS IT AWFUL?! . nervous wreck

oh, but please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!! bow :3


End file.
